Ask and You Shall Recieve
by xxDibDabxx
Summary: As the crown falls to Arthur, so does the unbearable burden of being King. Merlin rescues Arthur from drowning in his sea of fears. Together, their song will rule the winds. Merlin/Arthur. Song!fic.


**Ask and You Shall Recieve**

**A/N: This is sort of a song!fic thing I felt the need to write after watching the movie 'Phantom of the Opera'. The song 'All I ask of you' from the said film :D Enjoy, and don't forget to review! x**

Arthur sank down into his chair, shaking violently as those traitorous tears lingered deep in his emeralds, so very desperate to be free of their fleshy prison. Eyes wide and looking no where, Arthur felt like a soul lost in a world of demons. No longer did he have wings to fly or lungs to breath. No longer did he have a shield to protect himself or a sword to back. No longer did he have a mother to hug him or a father to guide him.

Uther Pendragon had finally perished after so many years of cowering in the shadows of his castle in fear and battling on a graveyard of men lost in war, it had been illness that had taken his last breath. Pale, sunken and weak, he lay in his own filth, as alone as the every other day of his life. He came into the world with a mighty scream, showing the world what a fine king he would make and he left it with a pitiful whimper.

This left the crown, court and country to the rule of his youthful son, Arthur. The boy was still that – a boy. He was not ready to be king, still ragged with grief and wallowing in fear. He knew he would harm more then he helped and fear the burdens would break his back and make him an unfit ruler.

That was why those damned tears finally fell. His fate was unavoidable. His life was now out of his control. And his back was there, willing to break for as soon as that crown touched the young king's head, he would have no choice but to bear them. It was his duty.

"I'm so alone in the darkness of the world, Merlin…" Muttered Arthur, his voice distant.

Merlin knelt in front of Arthur, eyes full of sympathy and concern. He cupped the blonde's face, forcing him back into reality. As their eyes met, a silent song whispered along that gentle connection. Brittle yet fluent, jumpy yet beautiful; it was raw with emotion.

"No more talk of darkness," Merlin's sapphire's sung, "Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here…nothing can harm you – my words will warm and calm you," his heart pounded loudly, "Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you…beside you…to guard you and to guide you…"

Arthur closed his eyes tightly, wishing the world away with the darkness of his mind. Yet, when the emeralds returned to the moonlight of dusk, he sang right back his eyes.

"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime… Say you need me with you, now and always…Promise me that all you say is true – that's all I ask of you…"

"Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe: No one will find you. Your fears are far behind you…"

"All I want is freedom. A world with no more night… And you always beside me – to hold me and to hide me…"

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… Let me lead you from your solitude… Say you need me with you here, beside you… Anywhere you go, let me go too. That's all I ask of you…"

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… Say the word and I will follow you…"

The voices of their minds became one, singing in a harmony that soothed both their aching hearts.

"Share each day with me. Each night. Each morning".

Arthur sat up, wrapping his arms around Merlin, desperate for a piece of humanity to cling to. He needed something to keep him above the ocean of his fears. Merlin embraced him back, knowing exactly this. Arthur whispered the next word, his voice just a wisp of the wind.

"Say you love me…"

"You know I do…"

Their hearts thumped out the next line of their song in sync.

"Love me – that's all I ask of you".

Merlin kissed Arthur forehead, marking him with the sparked of amber magic he possessed so the soon-to-be young king would be free from his worries and his loneliness. Together they whispered the final line, a seal for their forbidden love.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too… Love me – that's all I ask of you…"


End file.
